


Fans are Vicious

by notjustdaladiesluvleo



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rin's fans are dicks, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustdaladiesluvleo/pseuds/notjustdaladiesluvleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a rockstar. What happens when he reveals his true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fans are Vicious

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Rin began as the roaring of the crowd began to die down, “I have a confession to make”. The backup musicians and dancers looked at each other in confusion. The crowd fell silent for a moment before breaking into a low murmur. Rin took a breath and began speaking again. “About a year ago, I met the love of my life”. A gasp swept the crowd. Rin continued. “His name is Ai. And he is here tonight”. With this, Rin made a grand sweeping gesture to left side of the stage. A short boy who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties walked toward Rin, his fluffy silver hair bouncing slightly as he walked. His lack of stage makeup made his already pale skin seem almost ghostly white and the beauty mark on his right cheek seem even darker. He reached Rin, and Rin put a single arm around his shoulders. The crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into a roar of heckling and profanity.  
“Fuck him! I love Rin more!”  
“You’re just a gold-digger! You don’t love him!”  
“Get off the stage!”  
Ai began to tear up at the harsh words of the audience. Eventually, their hateful yelling became too much, and he ran off of the stage in tears. Rin ran after Ai. By the time Rin reached the backstage area, Ai was gone. Rin turned to a stagehand.  
“Where did he go?” Rin demanded.  
“He went in the direction of the dressing rooms.” The stagehand responded. Rin ran off toward the hallway that he knew held the dressing rooms. He saw the door to his own dressing room was slightly ajar. Rin opened the door gently.  
“Ai?” He whispered. “You in here?” There was no response, but Rin could hear Ai crying to himself. He opened the door fully and stepped into the dressing room. Ai was sitting in the corner his knees pulled up to his chest. Rin walked over to Ai and sat down next to him. Rin put his arm around Ai and pulled him into his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry Ai.” Rin said into Ai’s hair. “I had no idea the fans would react that way.” Ai continued to cry quietly. Rin thought for a moment before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an elegant gold ring with a small diamond set into it.  
“Ai,” Rin started. “Will you marry me?” Ai stopped crying, totally in shock.  
“Y-Your fans.” Ai sniffled “They will hate you for it.”  
“Fuck them.” Rin replied firmly. “I love you more than them.” With that, Rin slipped the ring onto Ai’s finger. Ai leaned his weight onto Rin’s shoulder, and they fell into a comfortable silence.


End file.
